


Bright in the Dark like Stars

by pristinepastel



Series: The Prophet will Seek [2]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinepastel/pseuds/pristinepastel
Summary: listen i couldn’t wait for when this would actually happen in my long fic and i couldn’t stand not getting something from Shilohs point of view somewhere! so here.





	Bright in the Dark like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> listen i couldn’t wait for when this would actually happen in my long fic and i couldn’t stand not getting something from Shilohs point of view somewhere! so here.

     The night is bright with stars, I’ve never seen so many at once before! From here, they almost look close enough to touch. Me and Cole had stayed on the roof to watch the sunset, and were still here even when everyone else had gone to sleep.

     “The hurts are quieter when they sleep.”

     “Really? What about nightmares?”

     “They were louder before, but  they’re softer now. Sinking... stinging less.”

     “Huh. Why’s that, do you think?”

     “I wake up, away from the room in the circle, in bed. She’s there instead of the demons, staying even though I could have hurt her.”

     “Oh! That makes sense. When I was younger, Ms. Amell would let me sleep in her bed when I had nightmares. Anders let me do that too. It’s nice to have someone comfort you when you wake up scared.” Anders used to have nightmares too, but I couldn’t always make him feel better. Then Gerard came- he was better at it. I wonder why-?

_That’s love, Shiloh._

     Oh. Right, that feeling! The one feeling with different feelings mixed in. The kind I have with... Hm. Should I..? But what if he wouldn’t-? But what if he would-?

     “You’re spinning..”

     “Oh! Uh, hehe! Sorry...”

     ...Pristine said that no matter what, they couldn’t think of anyone who’d hate me for feeling like this. But that doesn’t mean that person would feel the same...

     I look at Cole. He stares back.

     ...He’s so pretty, ahhhhh! I swallow, and try to keep thinking. There’s no bad endings here, right? The worst he could do is say no...

     Or lie and say yes...

     Ahhh, I can’t keep scaring myself about this. I need to make it clear that I want an honest answer, even if it hurts me-

     I have to ask, now or never! I sit up abruptly.

     “Hey Cole?”

     “Yes?”

     “If someone said they loved you, like _love_ loved you, what would you do?”

     “Loved... me? Like in Cassandra’s book?”

     “Yeah, like that.” I wanna look at him, but don’t at the same time. “It’s like... I’ve heard about this sort of thing before too. Like in Cassandra’s books. Where the person is sometimes afraid the other will hate them, but also afraid the other would pretend to love them to make them happy.”

     I hear Cole sit up behind me. I don’t look.

     “Eyes glow purple in the dark. Like mine, but not. ‘That’s love, Shiloh.’ Love? Love. That book in Cassandra’s room. Anders glancing out the window and sighing, a wry smile after Gerard leaves. A sad sigh, Ms. Amell watching as Sten leaves to return to Par Vollen. Jowan and Penny, snuggled up in the library after dark. Yes, Love.”

     I don’t look.

     “My heart hurts now. It felt so happy before, now that the moment is here it’s beating too fast- is that normal too? It’s beating, breathing, barely keeping together. I don’t know if I’m scared or excited, He can hear me, I don’t want to hurt him to heal me, I-“

     He touches my hand. I don’t look.

     “Shiloh?”

     I look.

     His eyes are bright blue in the dark. He always gets close to your face when he talks, but I’ve never seen them so near before.

     I’ve never felt his lips on mine before, either.


End file.
